Ask Sister Nao and Sister Miyu
by J moon
Summary: Just because we wear habits, doesn't mean we don't kick ass. Sister Nao and Sister Miyu show you how to win! Mai Hime
1. Default Chapter

The reaction to the new advice columm was unprecedented in history of Fuka Acedemy.

Almost everybody involved in the latest series of troubles( everyone) wrote in to pour out their heart and soul to a notorious delinquent and a robot which has a crush on pint sized WMD control platform.

What a show of faith and trust that the two had been reformed.

How touching it is.

How Stupid.

The Sisters are here, and they want more than a Hail Mary.

ASk Sisters Nao and Miyu. Volume 1

Dear Sisters,

Help me out! I have two guys and a loli who's after me, then there's another loli who wants to kill me. ( I think). One of the guy is pretty hot, but looks really girly, like's tea and sometimes I think he's actually gay. Also he's raised to love his sister and that really freaks me out. The other one's passionate and caring, but is a wuss at relationships. Also has a loli problem. Then there's my own loli problem. She really cute, but I'm njot really interested in girls, and she has a habit of rubbing my boobs. She might also eat me into the poorhouse if this goes on.

Please help.  
Burning phoenix.

Dear pyromanic,

The Book of Nao, Chp 4, verse 16 states. "When in doubt, try it out." Most girls in school would kill for a chance at Girly boy, just like why most girls like yaoi. Your problem is too many targets in too short a time. Sleep with them one by one, and if you're still undecided, it's time for a buffet of loli, bishie and hot-blooded screaming. Also remember to put out only after they have given you cell phones. Don't put out before that.

Regards Sister Nao.

Loli satisfaction rate30  
Girly Man satisfaction rate30  
Wuss satisfaction rate30

Conclusion Compile and execute.

"Think she'll taked our advice" remarked Nao casually to her new partner in crime.

Miyu looked up from stroking the Alyssa in her lap, with her lips curling into the faintest of smiles, "Possibilty of Valkyrie following advice is at 2.3 Recommends buying lottery if that happens"

M.I.Y.U

To Sister Skank.

Have a problem with my maybe girlfriend. She used to hide her emotions for me and restricted to leering at me when I'm in my underwear. And molesting me in the lingerie shop. Now that she's confessed, she wants me anywhere,anytime. Don't even dare to wear my biker suit anymore because she's staring at my butt in it. How do I make her confine herself to molesting me in private and in my sleep.

Wolf girl.

To Biker Dyke.

First let me remind you that you're the uke of this relationship, and that means your mistress can dominate you anytime she likes. Try begging or to wear lingerie only when alone with her. Stick to sports underwear otherwise.

Secondly, I hate you and I want you to die

Go to hell Sister Nao.

"No input from you?" asked Nao as she finished the last touches of her chain letter curse she's preparing to send to "Biker Dyke"

"None required. It was addressed to Sister Skank, not Dildo, Sextoy or Vib..."

"You can stop now."snapped Nao.

To the Sisters of the Church.

My second in command is spending too much time on her laptop recently, and after she bought the new cell phone with a digicam she hasn't left her room in my mansion ever since. I also notice my underwear going missing and a strange feeling like someone is watching me. I wonder what it is?

Student Enforcer.

To the language murderer.

Firstly, for a student executive your spelling really sucks. Almost as much as how your little peeping pet would like to suck your (the following content has been removed due to excessive explicit imagery and adult language). Secondly, if you still haven't noticed who exactly can stand a screeching, dumb harpy like yourself. Then you really need to get a clue, and maybe a dictionary and thesaurus.

Regards Sister Nao P.S: In case you still have not noticed it, your friend Yukino is Gay, Gay, GAAAYYYYYY! and she would like to (censored) and (snip) with you.

Level of perception in letter writer 0.21

Would you like M.I.Y.U to start the Female Anatomy 211 slide show?

From M.I.Y.U

"I might have taken a greater interest if Yukino still had her tentacle Child."said Nao as she prepared to send another Haruka showering scene to much are you charging her this time."asked Miyu as she oiled her gatalling arm.

"I was thinking a cellphone, or maybe the answer sheets for the upcoming exam." Nao stopped typing as she noticed the android preparing her weaponry, "What's all the preparation for?"

"Read" was all Miyu would say.

To Nao and that robot which won't die.

Mikoto is sad. Mai likes stupid Yuuichi, but Mikoto likes Mai. Mikoto likes Aniu-e as well, but after seeing Aniu-e not acting like Aniu-e, more like Aneki, Mikoto not like Aniu-e so much.

What will happen if Mai stops making ramen for me? Mikoto won't share Mai pillow with others!

Mikoto

To Feral friend

Next time, do not use your real name. You're supposed to keep this secret.

Secondly, your pillow set seems to enjoy the attention of being in a love triangle, so try to hook up with the other annoying brat Shiho, then make out in front of her. That would make her go through a rollercoaster of emotions before finally settling on the one who got physical with her first.

Hint: it's you.

Regards Your intelligience, Nao.

P.S So, which do you like better, the "Orange Ramen," or the "Melon Buns"?

To annoying target

1400 hours, rose garden.

Bring body bag.

Will do the tango and waltz on final resting place of Minagi, Mikoto. Tombstone provided.

M.I.Y.U

"Don't let Yurikako find out."warned Nao.

"There won't be anything left for her to find out." 


	2. If you thought things were crazy before

After invading armies and apocalypses, you'd think that nothing could ever shock the students of Fuka Acedemy.

These people obviously have not met the people responsible for this whole mess in the first place, because they're all gathered in this one island.

It may not be the End of Days, but it's pretty close, and all you need is a letter or two to start the chaos going.

Ask Sister Nao and Miyu.

Volume 2 

The Church was now famous, or more appropiately, notorious throughtout Japan, and maybe the world.

Rumors of nuns with gun arms, pregant women who can rip apart towering monsters, and demons taking the form of children who can drive anyone to insanity with it's voice.

It is all false, and God help us all because of it.

Nao could not believe what Natsuki had done, because she herself would not have done it.

Kuga Natsuki took her advice, yet Nao would not have taken Nao's advice.

"I never knew she was that stupid," stated Nao.

"Signs point to desperation," monotoned Miyu who did not look up from combing every indiviual strand of Alyssa's hair.

To the Naughty Sisters,

Bad Yuuki-san.

Why did you make my precious Natsuki stop wearing those cute underwear? There's only so much I can do with sports underwear, so maybe I'll borrow some of yours as punishment. On the plus side, she looks better in the bikersuit now, without those lingerie detracting from her beauty.

Still, it'd be such a waste for all those expensive skivves to go to waste, how do I make my precious appreciate the more delicate things in life again?

The Snake and the Bell.

To Sleep Fetish,

Were it anyone else, I'd never allow you to get your hands on her, but since having her with you would lessen the chance of you increasing that harem of yours and brining me into it, I'll say informing her you developed a taste for girls in sportswear.

Or flash her while not wearing any underwear to goad her into action, you win either way.

Secondly, those pure lace thongs cost me alot, and I've got some good bids on ebay for them, so give em back.

Mail them to me, you thief.  
Sister Nao.

Bottle of Chlorofom5000yen

Handcuffs20000yen

camcorder300,000yen

loyal uke Priceless.

All avalible at your local Searrs outlet.

M.I.Y.U

Nao blinked as she read the next letter directed to her, "She I'm not surprised."

Miyu's eyes flashed as she remembered her nemesis, "Minagi Mikoto can't run forever. I will be dancing on her grave one day!"

Nao's reaction was to wonder what sort of program Midori had put into Miyu when she was revived.

Urgent, please reply!

I'm being stalked by Mikoto who suddenly decided she likes me and would pounce on me especially, when in front of Oni-chan and Mai. But I don't like girls, and her spiky hair hurts almost as much as the damn sword she used to swing around. She even MISSED A MEAL just to follow me around! How can I make her go back to jumping Mai instead of me?

White Bride.

To Ctuhullu,

Before I answer your question, allow me to say this.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Now, what you're experiencing is called karma, what the Bible calls reaping what you sow, and what the Book of Nao says as in Chp 7, verse 1, "payback". To throw her off your scent, develop a taste for the Ultra Deluxe Super Spicy Curry Bun, then use your tongue as she kisses you.

Results guranteed.

Alternatively, you could just pretend you're after Reito, and maybe she won't touch her sister in law.

P.S: He might be gay, so be prepared for rejection.

Good Lucksnicker  
Sister Nao

Bait,

Hunt begins at 1345 hours,

Will be there once finished with dusting of Sister Yurikako's paintings of herself.

M.I.Y.U

Alyssa was totally enjoying the build up to the chaos.

"You're a very naughty girl, Yuuki Nao."said the pint sized blonde. "You know Mikoto was raised to love everything her brother is associated with."

Nao thought of a television rights deal when all the chaos picks up the pace. 


	3. And the die is cast

People that write to the Sisters of Fuka Acedemy are usually desperate, naive, curious or simply dumb. 

Exceptions like Fujino Shizuru who write in simply to declare intentions are once in a blue moon, but the really clueless ones are what makes the Sisters of the church love their jobs so much.

"Swordsman, huh,"sniffed Nao," He won't be finding a sheath for his sword anytime soon."

"Subject is 90 sexdrive, 10 delusion," remarked Miyu as she prepared to bathe Alyssa.

The Obisdian Prince only desired world destruction.

To the scary sisters,

Usually, I'd rather have my teeth pulled out than ask for advice from a known troublemaker and a robot made for death and destruction. However, I have heard vile rumors that Kuga Natsuki is in a relationship with President Fujino.

While it is so obviously laughable that a woman of virtue like the good president would demean herself like that, somehow the word has spread and I worry for the reputation of the two ladies.  
How do I stop this slander?

Your servant

Swordsman.

Hi Stiffy.

First, I think that reputation is the last thing you'd be thinking about when Kuga is involved. Secondly, you have a problem of not seeing things that are waving their arms in front of you. Still thinking about the little accident Kuga had?

There's something called Reality, and it's time you saw just because a girl is straddling a bike does not mean she wants to straddle you.

You know something else? I have something here that shows you while Bike Dyke may not appear to agree, she is very much involved, and if you thought you saw alot last time, you are going to get a real education.

Try not bleeding to death.

I take Visa

Sister Nao.

P.S: Bike Dyke likes playing the reluctant role actually, but supposedly she's really wild later on. Not that you'd get a chance to find out.Also, stop stalking Tate since Reito would be a better choice.

Choice A: Psychatric treatment, drugs and counselling. There are ways of dealing with loss and disillusionment. Reality hurts.

Choice B: Six months hormonal treatment and sex change operation. Free grooming and make up classes provided.

Choice C: Call 1900-HOT TEENZ. Charges at 3000 yen per minutes. Not responsible for police arrest, murders or arachnid related accidents.

90 delusional sufferers make a complete recovery.

M.I.Y.U.

"This letter has Pocky crumbs all over it,"complained Nao as she dusted the latest entry.

"Traces of curry filling detected." concluded Miyu.

To the Cruel ones,

Why did you do it. Why did you tell her about my daily routine? Now she won't speak to me, and she now closes all her windows and sweep her room for hidden cameras. My only reason for living, gone!

On the other hand, I keep getting this dream about her, and which involves using her using my USB cable to (Serioualy, I should start charging for this: Yurikako) and curry bun filling.

At least I think it's a dream, but I keep finding bread crumbs in my sheets and I'm feeling really sore.

Hidden sight.

To Little Miss Peeping

How sweet, you're now involved in a dysfunctional same sex relationship.

By the way, how does the sun feels after a few months?

Happy perving

Sister Nao.

Subject is lacking in Vitamin D, and suffers from malnutrition due to diet of Pocky and Curry bun.

Would Diana be interested in purchasing Haruka photoshop and Voice clips Vol 2?

M.I.Y.U

"Don't you dare spike the school ramen with your toxic Pocky and Curry mix," Warned Nao as she saw Miyu fiddling with a chemistry set.

"No measure is too extreme for Target Mikoto." declared the android before mixing the potatoes with rainbow sprinkle Pocky.

Alyssa was just glad she usually bring her lunches.


	4. When boyfriends go bad

Miyu Glear is not the type of robot that feels guilt.

Mostly because Shes's not programmed to have one.

There is one emotion that she feels regularly, and that is happiness.

The type of happiness the andriod typically experiences now is the one assoicated with gloating over the troubles of others.

Today, she's afraid that her happiness hardware's going to expire from overuse.

"Death threat for you, and a letter for me," said Nao as she beckoned to her partner in crime.

"Incomprehensible show of emotion apparent from writing,possibly sexually frustrated. I thinks it's time Kazu made a move."declared Miyu before tossing out another of Nao's old victims from the church.

To Sister Nao,

I can't believe my boyfriend! He's such a jerk and a wuss. Aren't people supposed to become braver after being through a life and death situation? Just two weeks ago, we were hugging in front of Wish ribbon square and now he's too chicken to even kiss me.

Also, he's started to like going to the nurse's office more often and I think that he's got a crush on Youko sensei. What must I do?

Also, to the psycho pedophile robot,

DIEDIEDIEDIE! I'M GOING TO OPEN YOUR INSIDES AND SELL YOU AS A BLOW UP DOLL!

AND YOUR LITTLE GOLDEN LOLI TOO!

Tiger.

To my little pussy cat,

First of all, you looked like you've hooked up a Procastinating and Undecided Slow Sissy Youth, or PUSSY for short. In this cases, you can go the sensetive way of heartfelt discussions, long dinner dates and meeting the parents before starting on a marriage preparation course. Throw in some romantic movies like Sleepless in Seattle to lighten the mood.

Or you can do what I usually do to guys I like but behave like your PUSSY boyfriend. Club him over the head, tie him up with bandages and as a little service for his personal preferences, wear just a doctors coat and a thermormeter. He'll thank you for it. Put on some kinky nurse themed xxx porn to get the mood running. Remember, don't put the cheap HK knockoffs. Go for the Swedish quality ones.

Happy Hunting Sister Nao.

To the little kitty,

You forgot invincible billion dollar weapon in your description of me.

I smacked you like a little (I'll forgive the content, but please watch the language: Yurikako) then, and I'll do it again now.

Also, I heard that Kazu cheated on you with Kiyone, the little hopless reject who's always trying to make it into the choir.

Loser M.I.Y.U

"I didn't know you coud respond like that," said a wide-eyed Nao.

"That was Alyssa Oujo-sama, really," answered Miyu.

"Let's just move on to the next one," replied a freaked out Nao," It's from America."

To the Spider girl and weird robot.

Usually, I'd never come to you two looking for help, but recently I've encountered a problem I've not expected. I've got a boy that I kinda like before, but he's now starting to annoy me. After he recoverd somewhat from that heart transplant, he started looking at me funny sometimes, and sometimes he'd be in the bathroom for a long time moaning but wouldn't tell me the problem.

Also, he sometimes just collaspes onto my chest sometimes, while he's arms drop down to my butt. The doctors just laughed when I asked them about it. You're the one I know who has experience with men, so mind telling me what's going on?

American Ninja.

To Crossdresser,

I know that Tokiha's brother looks really girly, and acts more girly than most girls I know. However, he's also a teenage male and now that he won't faint from having a wet dream, he's got a half puberty's worth of horniness to catch up. Time for you to put into practice all those special "techniques" the ladies in your clan taught you.

Just remember to use the ones applicable to males, not the ones you use for your practice with the girls. Also keep it easy first, as surgery ruptures are pretty messy.

Regards Sister Nao.

P.S My Julia wass so much better than your lousy toad.

Name of Subject Okuzaki Akira Status Virgin Knowledge of human anatomy 0

M.I.Y.U recommends Searrs Big Book of Breeding, How to prepare the Perfect Baby.

Only 6000 yen on do you think Mai will react to her baby brother's new personality?"asked Nao.

"Possibilty of Tokiha Mai getting drunk and having sex with roomates and classmates is classified under Almost there."

Nao wondered if sleeping in the church would be a good idea. 


	5. Why you should not drink

Miyu Glear is not usually surprised by mundane things like sake.

Except when it is one Yuuki Nao who's stacking said alchohol, then it's starting to frighten her.

Nao is not the type who drinks, and after the departure of one Midori sensei Miyu never thought she'd see that much liqour one place again.

"You're wondering what all this alchohol is for, aren't you?" stated Nao as she placed the last case of beer.

"If you really want to kill yourself, I can arrange a faster and cleaner way."replied Miyu.

"Actually, I've just realized that sake truly is the miracle drink! It can do so much to so many people!"gushed Nao as she pointed to the latest letters they've received.

To Nao-chan,

I've done something really bad a few months before, and I must confess. I've slept with my best friend who I will call glasses, and we did it while drunk. As in totally wasted. I think I've also had my way with several other friends of mine, such as a delinquent, a feral loli and a tomboy biker and a boy who I think is really a girl, during that wild nigh. But since Glasses is the only one I woke up with, I think that she's the only one I went all the way with.

What should I do?

Roomie.

To the repressed one,

You obviously fufilled some of your wildest fantasies that night. Are you sure it was the sake speaking, or was it just you acting it? Still if you're going to deny that glasses turn you on, just get her drunk again while you take a shot of brandy for courage.

Also, cake icing is NOT a subsitute for lubricant. I'm still aching over that night, and it was my first time with a girl too.

Take some pictures with her cellphone while you're at it.  
Sister Nao.

To the lost sheep,

M.I.Y.U will listen to your confession on the encounter with "Loli"

Will be providing tape recorder and cigeratte.

Please R.S.V.P

M.I.Y.U

"You want to kill Mikoto, yes?" asked a bug-eyed Nao.

"With my Blade of Affection(tm), yes." replied the andriod.

Alyssa began to wonder if it is possible for your robot to cheat on you.

To the Sisters Nao and Miyu.

I'm writing in to ask for help to prepare for Judgement Day, because I heard that Midori has become drinking buddies with one Tanizaki Yukari, and God help us all when this two pairs up. I just called in an express shipment of medical alchohol because I fear that soon, there won't be any drop of it left in Japan with those two around.

Worried Doctor.

Hello Thelma,

So your best friend is going to Japan dry with her new hussy huh? Here's what you should do.

There's this P.E Teacher called Kurosawa Minamo, aka Nyamo. Hook up with her and go on a road trip through all the watering holes in Japan. Stop those two, but not too quickly since I've got to let the prices of my sake go up another 20000 before selling them.

This is a mission from God

Regards Sister Nao

To Dr Depressed,

Buy all alchohol related futures and shares.

Now.

Also, renew the investments in road repairs and motor insurance.

M.I.Y.U

"Just how are we going to hide this from Yurikako?" asked Alyssa.

"We can spike her coffee with this. I think that she's becoming bored of Ishigami's drugs anyway." replied Nao.

Yep, Fuka Acedemy church is still the wildest in Japan. 


	6. One Mistress, Two Maids, Three people

In a world of several billion people, there is a high tendency for you to meet someone who behaves just like you.

Yuuki Nao has not met someone like that yet, but she has met someone who behaves like Fujino Shizuru.

Actually, she has only read of it, but It was enough to scare her witless.

And lo and behold, on this day did a miracle happen, for Yuuki Nao was actually praying ferverntly that the two shall never meet.

Miyu for her part was making plushies of Mikoto in different costumes, and experimenting with ways of destroying them.

Hello there,

I have some problems that I can't tell anyone in my school, so I'm writing here to get some advice, since you guys have become such huge celebrities. Recently, my dorm mate just moved out of the hostel, and last time I saw her she was bunking with this dark, tall brooding broad. She acting so close with my friend, I can't stand it. I'm the only one who can adjust her underwear in public, and I'm the only one who gets to grop...I mean grab her at night.

Some advice on how to win her back appreciated.

Sportsgirl.

To Dumb Broad.

I hope you can run pretty fast because you just described the type of people who I am actually afraid of, other than psycho preganant nuns. If you wish to give up all hope of liberty though, I understand lollypops help to restore a tired tongue's sense of taste quite well.

You will be needing it.

R.I.P Sister Nao.

To Runner

Logical conclusion

Three parties

Two maids

One Mistress.

All ass paddles going for half price. Limited stocks avalible.

M.I.Y.U Practice safe sex.

"You seem disturebed,"remarked Miyu at her partner in crime.

"I'm trying to loose myself in a world where there aren't two psycho lesbian stalker/ collectors running loose. Leave me alone!" Nao then procedded to lock herself into a confessional.

To the Sisters of Fuka Acedemy,

I have heard of your reputation, and come seeking advice. Recently, I came across a beautiful woman with long dark tresses who feels so familar, but Whom I have never met before. Now I find myself trying to find out more about her, and hating that dumb blonde who keeps her company. It's wrong, but I want her to (We should send this to Yuri Sisters Monthly:Alyssa)me with my apron and feather dusters. She's so gorgeous, with those piercing eyes and the ways she dominates that blonde pet of hers with her flute.

What should I do?

French Maid.

To the bearer of bad news,

I can't believe there's TWO people like that in the same country, much less in the same universe, so I'm going to pretend I never received this letter. Lalalala, there's no Shizuru clone out to make me her bitch.

Signed Sister Scared.

P.S What sort of sicko does it with a flute? I thought Shizuru and her edible green tea panties are bad enough.

To Survivor #3244467

M.I.Y.U would like to know how Fujino Mk II's discipline methods.

Oujo-sama is running out of ideas lately.

Will trade dry cleaning coupons for information.

M.I.Y.U

"Running out of ideas, am I?" remarked Alyssa to her pet robot.

"Yes, oujo-sama."monotoned Miyu as she prostrated herself before her mistress.

Nao ran out of the church as she realized what was happening.

Smart move. 


	7. It's hot down here

You can expect a lot of things in a church, which includes holy water, rosaries and incense if you're Catholic.

For more cynical people, you'd find altar boys and ahem.

One thing you don't expect to find is a demon from hell.

Ask Sisters Nao and Miyu Volume 6: It's really hot down here.

Sister Yuuki Nao stared at the stubby winged imp carrying a scroll which she guesses is not made from parchment, or indeed any form of earthly material. It had appeared suddenly just as the representative from the Vatican had almost finished his inspection of the church prior to sending a new priest.

Now, the representative had fainted after seeing a real live demon, (although it was kinda small and cute), and while the delinquent nun was happy she didn't had to act virginal anymore, she was still scared of what Yurikako would do to her after finding out about a demon infestation.

Miyu Glearr on the other hand was draining blood from the thumb of the priest and collecting it in the communion goblet, while motioning for the imp to approach her.

"Miyu, what are you doing?" Nao asked her counterpart, morbidly curious as to what the android was doing.

"I'm giving payment to the courier. Most records indicate demons take payment with virgin blood. Since I don't have any blood, the priest is the best candidate." replied Miyu calmly

"Aren't we supposed to, you know, exorcise the demon and stuff like that?" stated Nao as she prepared to really freak out (something she's becoming really familiar with).

"After payment." said Nao, who stabbed the demon with her sword arm after watching it drain the goblet of the blood. Two letters dropped after the imp disintegrated into green sparkles. "Confirming destruction of target, archiving results of effectiveness of Anti-Matter sword on non-Orphan material."

Nao wondered if she should go back to teenage prostitution scams.

To the naughty Hime and Sears robot,

I'm so glad that the two of you haven't changed much from the time I was there on earth. Unfortunately, your actions have led to the temperature of this place dropping rapidly, and now I'm actually feeling cold.

On the other hand, my ice-cream does not melt anymore, and I've discovered that the eternal ice can be just as painful for the dammed as much as the eternal lake of fire. Your new boss obviously wasn't too creative when it comes to eternal damnation, but he looks like he has found some very creative recruits.

Also, snow devils are fun, almost as much as skiing on frostbitten toes.

Wish you were here

White Ghost

PS: If you ever wish to come here instead, I've prepared an entire circle just for you. Maybe I can ask my boss to open something for androids too.

To annoying hellion,

I hate you so much, I'm going to burn all the loot I've taken from those perverts back in my Hime, and douse the ashes in holy water just so you can feel another type of burn when you inevitably receive them.

I hope you freeze your balls off, jerk. That is, if you have any. cough OL bitch cough

Holy avenger (just this once)

Sister Nao

To sore loser,

Invest in snow skis, and new underwear.

Will deliver Old Testament smackdown and ass- kicking once done with Priority One Target: Feral.

Hope you like heel boots

M.I.Y.U

Nao picked up the second letter, which has some glowing letters written in an unknown language. "Think this letter is cursed?" remarked the redhead nun.

Miyu grabbed the envelope from Nao and ripped it open, revealing a noxious black smoke which passed the mass killing machine harmlessly. "He always was all sound and fury, but ultimately amounting to nothing. I always wondered why he even bothers giving me programming that far outpaced his limited abilities," sniffed Miyu

Nao wondered if she should sterilize Miyu before using her "alternative programming."

To the treacherous paedophile robot,

Damn you! Thanks to your stabbing of me for that little monster you call mistress, now I'm stuck forever in the place of eternal torment. What's worse is that they TURNED the temperature down! I've got arthritis and now thanks to your actions it hurts like home.

If you weren't made, there'd be a special place for you right here, you lolicon freak!

Hate you so much

Estranged Father

To Poetic Justice,

And lo and behold, did the useless and the infantile and cowardly were cast out into the lake of eternal fire and pit of eternal ice, where there is much gnashing of teeth and irritable whining- Book of Alyssa Chapter 12: Verse 14

M.I.Y.U

P.S I would call you deadbeat, but the fact that you could not even beat off makes it an insult to deadbeats everywhere.

"She wrote her own book?" asked Nao who is rapidly going into shock.

"It is available for free at the church pot luck," replied Miyu.

Nao began thinking what Yurikako would do when she finds out about this travesty. "I wonder if the candles will sting as much as the last time she dripped the hot wax on me," wondered Nao casually.

To Sisters Nao and Miyu,

I know it's not ladylike to gloat but…Nyah Nyah! I get a new adventure and life, while you don't. This time, I'm all grown up and not stuck in that damn wheelchair. Although no one makes tea like Fumi-san though, which is kind off sad.

Moving to a new life

To Spoilt Brat,

Grow up. I heard that the Arika girl is pretty rough, so you are going to go through a painful puberty, which you should have gone through.

Here's some advice from someone experienced. You can never be too wet.

Your better,

Sister Nao

To Queen of Hell,

The "tea leaves" of your maid are really tasty. They remind me of cotton candy.

Ha-ha

M.I.Y.U


End file.
